Carta a um francês idiota
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Por essas mal traçadas linhas, Camus, eu pretendo te provar que esse pato é um perigo à sociedade. [YAOI - Camus e Milo]


**Título – Carta a um francês idiota**

**Autora – **Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta – **Shi-chan e Mukuro.

**Sinopse – **Por essas mal traçadas linhas, Camus, eu pretendo te provar que esse pato é um perigo à sociedade. [ YAOI – Camus e Miro]

**Classificação -** K+

**Categoria -** POV do Milo. Slash Camus e Milo com menções a Shun e Hyoga. Comédia.

**Capítulos –** one-shot

**Completa –** [x]sim [ ]não

**Disclaimer – **Os personagens e o universo de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Essa fic é yaoi. Não gosta, não leia.

**Aviso**: Essa fic não possui qualquer intenção de ofender as fãs do Hyoga. Eu sou uma delas, desde pequena que eu gosto do russo.

**Carta a um francês idiota**

Caro Camus,

Após diversos pedidos de explicações vindos de sua pessoa, eu resolvi relatar nessa singela carta os motivos que me levaram a conclusão de que seu discípulo Hyoga de Cisne – vulgo desperdiço de espaço do Santuário – é, na verdade, um atentado a qualquer vida racional desse planeta.

Vou começar com as razões mais simples, tudo bem?

Primeiro, ele, assim como boa parte dos cavaleiros inferiores a nós, é feio. Muito feio. Você deve estar pensando como isso atrapalha a maravilhosa vida desse cavaleiro de ouro, certo?Vou lhe responder: eu tenho que olhar para ele quase todo santo dia.

Meus pobres olhos vão acabar sendo danificados se você não expulsar o Parangole desse território sagrado. Ou você poderia, eu imploro, convencê-lo a fazer uma plástica.

Segundo motivo, ele é lerdo. Não, eu não estou falando apenas dos movimentos de luta patéticos dele, e sim da falta de capacidade mental da criatura. Francamente, ele nunca compreende a mais retardada das piadas, não possui qualquer conhecimento sobre a Grécia. Que tipo de pessoa muda para um país sem antes pesquisar um pouco da cultura e história?

Somado a toda essa ignorância ainda há a tapadice do brequete que você insiste em defender e chamar de "querido aluno"(vamos frizar de novo que querido, no seu mundo, sou só eu sim?). Francamente, só ele, idiota como é, não percebeu a intenções do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Até o Fênix percebeu e ele é irmão do pequeno cavaleiro verde amante de práticas sadomasoquistas, e você sabe como irmãos mais velhos são sempre os últimos a admitir que seus pequenos prodígios estejam desenvolvendo desejos sexuais e amorosos. Mas não, só esse pato ainda não percebeu.

Hum, será que ele percebeu e está fazendo papel de donzela virgem? Humf, além de burro é brega se for esse o caso. Um avestruz feio e brega podem causar convulsões. Além de ser brega com as roupas, é brega com sentimentos. Santa Atena, que geração de jovens é essa? É uma pergunta retórica Camus, não precisa responder. O que você tem que responder na verdade é porque escolheu alguém dessa geração perdida para ensinar.

Enfim, voltando ao quesito "burrice aguda". Eu não sei se você sabe, mas em casos muito graves, burrice é contagiosa, e como estamos falando da personificação da burrice... Camus, por favor, tire esse menino daqui. Saga, Kanon e Máscara da Morte já são pirados, imagina se ficarem burros? O Santuário explode, eu perco a minha casa. Eu, ao contrário do senhor não tenho outra casa na Sibéria para fugir em caso do Santuário dar PT **(1)** de vez. Se o Santuário explode, eu me torno um sem-teto. Por isso, vamos impedir esse desastre, ok? Expulse-o!

Bom, uma pessoa normal já teria acatado meus conselhos e se livrado do Deus da Burrice e Causador da Destruição das Casas Alheias, mas eu tenho consciência que você, sendo essa pessoa racional ao extremo que é, precisa de mais motivos.

Quarto motivo – sim, a breguice foi o terceiro - : ele tem a santa mania de te chamar de mestre. Por favor, ele nem mais seu pupilo é, porque fica se colocando na condição de aprendiz? Será que ele é um ser burro masoquista? Bom, isso explicaria o porquê dele ter aquela fixação nas correntes do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Há, ou você acha que eu, assim como todos os seres com o mínimo de capacidade mental, não notamos que ele sempre dá um jeito para ficar preso naquelas correntes durante os treinos?

"Por que isso é um problema?" você deve estar se questionando. Eu concordo, cada um faz o que quiser entre quatro paredes, mas como você deve se lembrar, eu disse que ele gosta de ficar presos às correntes durante os treinos, na frente de todos os cavaleiros. Agora imagine se isso vira moda? Pior, imagine que, depois de serem atacados pelo vírus da burrice, os gêmeos megalomaníacos dominam o Santuário e resolvem que agora todos devem passar, ao menos uma vez no dia, pelas Correntes de Andrômeda? Imagine você, amarrado naquelas correntes, como veio ao mundo?

Eu não preciso te lembrar de que só eu posso te ver assim, certo? Agora, imagine como eu me sentiria se tal atrocidade saísse da minha imaginação, e se torna realidade? Seria o prelúdio do desastre! Eu me revoltaria, tentaria te libertar, nós dois lutaríamos, morreríamos e toda a vida que eu imaginei para nós não poderia se concretizar. Tudo porque você não quis dar um chega pra lá nesse moleque.

Bom, eu gostaria que você não precisasse de mais motivos. Gostaria que, dessa vez, você me escutasse, e não questionasse, mas como te conheço, por isso lá vão mais alguns.

Quinto, seu "digníssimo" aluno faz questão de aparecer sempre, SEMPRE, que nós estamos, por assim dizer, tentando alcançar o sétimo sentindo de maneira mais carnal. Como, me diga como Camus, esse moleque consegue tal façanha? Uma, duas vezes, eu entendo como descuido, mas pelo amor dos espectros de Hades, ele extrapola!

Só porque ele não tem nem um princípio de vida sexual não quer dizer que ele possa atrapalhar a _minha. _Não, não pode ser só ausência de sexo...Tem a burrice, eu tinha me esquecido. Viu, a burrice hyoguiana já está me afetando! Eu já nem consigo saber porque ele faz tais coisas! CAMUS, SOCORRO!

Sexto, esse menino é doente. Que tipo de pessoa se torna cavaleiro para visitar a mamãe morta? Um bem idiota admita. E o pior, o amigo dele quase morreu por causa desse pseudo-complexo de Édipo (**2**). Poxa, eu também sinto falta da minha falecida mãe, mas eu não saio por ai cavando sete palmos de terra para encontrá-la!

Há várias maneiras, menos mórbidas, usadas para se lembrar de um ente querido. É por isso que existem fotografias, memorandos, lembranças, tatuagens... É ISSO QUE AS PESSOAS NORMAIS E NÃO PREJUDICIAIS À SAÚDE TEM EM CASA!

Ele poderia acender uma vela, mas não, lá vai o idiota-mor nadar a metros de profundidade no mar para ver uma mulher que nem era lá essas coisas (nem questione Camus! É só olhar para a feiúra dele para perceber a falta de bons genes!).

Além do que, é inegável, que ele é complexado com você também.

...

Agora eu entendi! As interrupções sem fim é devido ao fato dele, inconscientemente, possuir um desejo sexual e amoroso por você! A paixonite mal resolvida pelo Cavaleiro Rosa é apenas uma máscara criada pelo Pato Psicótico e Carente para se aproximar de você! E você, meu inocente pinguim, como bom mestre que é, não o repele. E um momento de falta de atenção ele vai te agarrar e me matar de modo discreto!

Camus, por favor, me diga que depois de ler esse último motivo, você vai expulsa-lo! É pelo seu próprio bem! É pelo meu bem e você deveria se preocupar com o meu bem já que diz que me ama! Agora, mais do que nunca, eu sei quais são as intenções dele. Todo aquele papo sobre burrice aguda é besteira! Ele só que parecer burro para te agarrar!

Bom, para finalizar, eu devo te lembrar de que esse menino é um ar condicionado? Para todo santo lugar que eu vou, ele liga o "gelinho automático" e me congela. Ok, "congelar" é um eufemismo, mas eu sei, eu tenho **provas, **de que essa é a real intenção dele (eu não disse que ele quer me matar de um modo que não levante suspeitas?!)! É uma das partes do complexo plano "Como me livrar do Milo e ficar com o Camus só para mim". Você, assim como todos nesse Santuário, sabe que eu não posso com ar condicionado, e que apenas um friozinho de nada é capaz de fazer a minha sinusite alcançar o terceiro céu! Será que você reparou que eu ando ficando doente com mais freqüência? É tudo parte do plano maléfico daquele pato infernal que eu não sei porque você insiste em defender!

Até o Mu, o santo senhor pacato e que acredita no bom coração das pessoas, desconfia do Pato Pateta. O Mu não acha que o Pégasus seja uma ameaça, e você há convir comigo que esse menino é praticamente um ataque terrorista pronto para explodir: ele não morre e é chato! Porém ele deve ter algo de bom já que Áries acredita nele, ao contrário do Marreco. O Mu não acredita no Pato Camus! Eu vou escrever em letras maiúsculas para ver se agora você entende: NEM O MU ACREDITA NO PATO!

Camus, o menino foi capaz de quase matar o seu outro discípulo apenas para te ter só para ele. Há, se você pensa que o que aconteceu com o inocente Isaak foi um acidente, você está mais cego do que eu pensava! O russo tinha tudo planejado. E agora, ele pretende fazer o mesmo comigo.

Ele quer se livrar mim para ficar com você. Com você e com as Correntes de Andrômeda! É bom o Ikki se preparar também porque logo o irmão mais novo dele morre. Você acha que A Ave que Não Deve ser Mencionada vai querer dividir as correntes com ele também? Ele vai te prender, e você, meu santo ruivo, vai ser obrigado a olhar para a feiúra do menino caolho todo santo dia enquanto pratica aquilo que você só deveria praticar comigo!

Eu tinha me esquecido, além de tudo o menino é caolho.

Camus, por favor, após ler essa carta que não possui nenhum intuito de te manipular – ao contrário do Loiro amante de pessoas mortas -, apenas de te salvar, eu espero que você expulse o menino de vez. Faça o que é preciso se salvar, e me salvar. Nós temos tanto ainda para viver... Aliás Camus, você, como Cavaleiro jurado a Ordem de Atena, jurou proteger o mundo de toda – eu repito, TODA – e qualquer ameaça! Hyoga Gelinho Ambulante é uma ameaça pública! Faça seu dever!

Por fim, espero que você não pense que essa carta é mais um dos meus "distúrbios idiotas" como você mesmo diz. Tudo o que disse pode ser comprovado.

Com muito amor,

Milo, aquele que quer sobreviver.

Fim.

(1) Eu imagino que todos saibam o que significa "dar PT" mas não custa avisar: termo usado quando um veículo, em algum acidente, por exemplo, fica tão danificado que é impossível consertá-lo.

(2) O **Complexo de Édipo** verifica-se quando um rapaz atinge o período sexual fálico na segunda infância e dá-se então conta da diferença de sexos, tendendo a fixar a sua atenção libidinosa nas pessoas do sexo oposto no ambiente familiar.

- Texto retirado do site wikipédia.

**Nota da Autora**: Mais uma fic muito feliz XD. Não me perguntem da onde saiu tanta besteira XD.

É tudo culpa do Milo e da FACAMP. Essa faculdade ainda vai me deixar maluca XD.

-Agradecimentos: a **Shi-chan** (L) e a **Mukuro** por betarem esse bebê e a **Human Being** por ajudar com o sumário.

- Fic feita ao som de **Kids of the future**, do filme **Meet the Robisons** (A família do futuro) A música e a fic não possuem qualquer ligação, é apenas uma informação a mais XD. Ou talvez elas tenham alguma relação, já que a música é feliz como a fic XD. Cabe a vocês decidirem.

- Eu encontrei essa fic no meu note muitos anos depois de escreve-la e não lembro-me se cheguei a postá-la em algum lugar. Acredito que não XD. De qualquer forma, a FACAMP me deixou maluca e por isso mesmo resolvi dividir a fic com o mundo. Não garanto que terá uma continuação ou uma resposta do Camus XD.

**Aviso**: Assim como o Milo ficará feliz com a expulsão do Hyoga, eu ficarei com reviews. Façam uma autora feliz, – já que eu não posso garantir que o mesmo irá acontecer com o Escorpião XD – mandem reviews!

Beijos^.~


End file.
